


Biology Lesson

by wonderweird



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Cuphead - Fandom, cuphead in don't deal with the devil
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderweird/pseuds/wonderweird
Summary: Spring has reached Inkwell Isle once more, and it's having it's effect on the local flowers. A certain mistress of the skies might find out just what spring is doing to a special friend of hers.





	Biology Lesson

Spring had come along to the cosy countryside of Inkwell Isle. The sun’s rays shone down over the picturesque rolling green hills and fields, and as anyone knows, spring means the flowers where all out in full bloom. Hilda was fully aware of this. The flowers all reacting to the new bright sunlight after a dark winter meant just one thing to the sky witch. It meant her old friend Cagney was going to be cranky and irritable due to whatever weird plant hormones was telling him them to find another flower to be cutesy and mushy over.

She wasn’t knowledgeable on plant biology by any means, she only knew that it was in many ways radically different then her own. She could only guess that whatever Cagney was going through was similar to when teenagers suddenly started thinking that they needed to smooch as many as their peers as possible or it’s the end of the world. She snickered at the thought, thank the stars she’d gotten past that stage in her life, but also thank the stars that Cagney still had to go through it once a year for a few weeks. Frankly she found the over grown weed to be hilarious to tease while he was like this.

Sometimes she’d show up in his garden, and he’d be sighing all cute faced and doe eyed at some pretty little daisy planted out on the other side of the forest. He’d be lost in his own thoughts trying to find some romantic nonsense list of words he could recite. Hilda herself would often have to sit and be subjected to the schmaltzy poetry the love struck sap would try come up with. Then their where times when he got moody and miserable. Now she wasn’t the kind of person to pick on someone when they were truly down, but she did take plenty of amusement pushing the carnations buttons to get him really riled up.

She descended on her cloud into his garden, already smirking at the thoughts of the ways she could really bug her friend this season. He was exactly where he always was, planted firmly in the ground in the shade of the giant oak tree. His stem was stretched out so he could droop himself over a large branch, one long arm hanging down to just above the ground. The other was holding up his sour looking face. “Yeah, yeah it’s spring again…” Came his greeting to her arrival, clearly knowing beforehand that she wasn’t just there to have a friendly chat with a good buddy. No no no, he knew full well she came to make fun of him. “I knooow, the suns out and it’s tellin’ me to go gaga over the next cute flower that crosses my path. You don’t gotta make it harder to deal with then it needs to be with your silly jokes!”

She put her hands to her cheeks in a feigned expression of surprise and worry. “Who? Little old meeee? You know I wouldn’t dear make fun o’ my favourite buddy! Even if he does turn into the biggest sentimental baby this time of year!” He grumbled in response. “See that’s what I mean! You’ve already started and you just got here! Ugh…doesn’t matter anyway, I’m avoiding the whole thing this year. No cute flower is gonna’ turn me into a fool! They can just all go and pair off and leave me here by myself. Then maybe you won’t pick on me as much…” He turned away from her with an angry huff.

The slight hurt behind his voice did cause her to pause. She loved to tease him, but he was still her friend after all. Maybe she could go a little far sometimes, not like it was his fault that spring made flowers act all goofy. She commanded her cloud to bring her to the branch he was draped and sulking over. As her two feet touched the bark of the tree, her cloud evaporated into the air, no longer needed. Cagney was turned away from her, his sullen eyes staring at the ground far below as he was doing his best to give her the cold shoulder. 

“Aww Cags, I didn’t mean no harm, I was only playin’ with ya! I won’t say anymore if it’s gonna bother you so much.” She reached out a gentle hand to stroke at his petals, figuring the friendly gesture would let him know she was being sincere. However, she wasn’t expecting him to suddenly flinch at the contact and jerk away, his eyes wide for a moment before avoiding her gaze again. She pulled her hand back, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Geez Cagney, you don’t have to react like that…I was just tryin’ to say sorry…” 

The flower gave her a quick look before turning his eyes away again. Cagney did manage to look a little guilty for his sudden reaction, and hesitantly looked back in her direction. “It’s ok…didn’t mean to jerk away…” he grumbled. The sky witch tutted at him with a smile. “I’ll lay off the teasin’ but I hope you’re not going to be a grumpy flower like this all spring. I’ll help ya’ find something fun to do besides all this mushy nonsense, deal?” As Hilda spoke, she reached out her hand again to pet at the side of his face, again as more of a friendly act of friendship, thinking his previous jerking away was just because he was a little mad at her for a second. What happened this time however surprised them both greatly. The moment her hand touched to his skin, he let a small and quiet noise. Something akin to a quick inhale of air. The sky witch immediately noticed he was back to avoiding her gaze, and perhaps a little embarrassed that she might have heard him.

A sly smirk spread across Hilda’s face. “Oh so what, does the spring make ya’ ticklish too Cags? Now ya’ can’t expect me not to take advantage of that at some point!” Despite her previous promise not to tease, she had decided that tickling didn’t count. At least not as long as she was making fun of him as she was tickling. Cagney saw the glint in her eye, and knew what was coming, but before he could reach his vines up to push her away from him before she could touch him, her hand had already caressed the side of his face.

This reaction wasn’t what she expected. She’d thought he would either start laughing, complaining, or dramatically push her out of the tree where she’d safely float to the ground while laughing her head off. No, what she actually got was a soft moan from the flower. She stood stock still, only pulling her hand away and stared wide eyed in shock at the flower. It was a similar expression that Cagney wore, only his being significantly redder and looking like he would try to flee at any moment. A long silence hung between them as they stared at each other, both processing what happened.

“So you’re…more sensitive during the spring…huh…” Hilda was the first to break that heavy silence, her own face starting to blush as she started to figure out his reaction. Made sense, if spring was going to make a flower more romantic, then it probably had a few physical reactions to encourage flowers to get to know each other. Certain pleasant physical reactions. Cagney looked like he could sweat buckets. “I-It’s…normal…for flowers…” was all he could stammer out. Hilda continued to stare at him, which didn’t make Cagney’s embarrassment any easier to handle. 

She took a step forward again, many thoughts going through her head. She realised that she hadn’t considered that the spring making all the plants lovey-dovey might have had alternate intentions besides making a few daisies want to write terrible poetry for their significant other. This was a realisation that she was aware should have been obvious from the beginning. She wasn’t some child who didn’t know what reproduction was or involved. Heck, she even had some experience with it herself, but she had never thought about how that sort of drive for desire had affected Cagney. People don’t usually think such thoughts about their friend she reasoned, but now that those thoughts were in her head, she couldn’t stop thinking of them. Especially the thoughts involving why he moaned at her touch.

“So you…liked it when I touched you?” She asked, the question burning a hole in her mind. Cagney looked ready to squirm, shocked that she even stayed to ask that question rather than being disgusted with him and running away. “Well…you heard me didn’t you?!” He blurted out, “What did you expect from touching me like that in this season?!”. She huffed angrily at being snapped at. “People don’t normally get hot and bothered just by touching their face ya’ know!” She snapped back with a stomp of her foot. “It does for flowers!” He retorted. Another question was burning on her tongue, she was going to hold it back, figuring it would be too personal, but now her temper had been flared and thus, her tongue looser. “I’m not even a flower, ya’ hormone riddled dandelion! So what, you’re gonna go loosey-goosey for anyone who’ll just brush you with a single fingertip?!”

“Hey that’s not fair! Anyone is going to like it when someone cute touches them, it’s not my fault that the sun being out is going to make me a little more…well… appreciative of something like that! That’s why I wanted to avoid it this year! It’s hell having to navigate around beautiful people all the time while your skin is screaming for all the contact it can get!” Done with his mini rant, he crossed his arms and turned away from Hilda in a huff. The situation was awkward enough without her implying he was some kind of flowery floozy. A brief silence between them lingered, before Hilda decided to break it. “So you think I’m cute, huh?” Her question made his eyes snap open wide. He thought over what he said and it dawned on him he did say she was cute. He gulped. She smirked.

Despite not being a flower or even a plant based lifeform at all, he thought she was cute, and if she was being honest with herself, she’d thought the overgrown carnation was pretty cute too. Neither had really thought beyond that of the other however. Considering the big species difference between them, they figured such thoughts of being romantically interested in one another were already impossible, and thus didn’t warrant further consideration. Besides, they were perfectly happy with their current friendship, no need for messy confusing feelings to possibly ruin it. Though now, Hilda was presented with a very sensitive flower who thought she was cute. A flower she’d just love to see get a little flustered. She took another step forward on the branch she was standing on toward him, her hips sashaying, and a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face indicating she had something a little mischievous in mind.

“Oh sweet little Cagney. Did having sweet little ol’ me getting close to you get you a little…excited?” The flirty-ness of her tone and the confidence in her walk caused Cagney to back up against the trunk of the tree. What was she doing? Toying with him again he figured. She’d found out a way to get under his skin and she was going to take advantage of it. He wanted to tell her off, she’d promised she wouldn’t tease. He could easily pull his stem back into the ground and burrow away from her. She might have been a master of the air but there was nothing she could do about him going underground. Instead of that though he stayed frozen in place. Damn these spring desires, pretty little thing was coming towards him acting all flirty, and his hormones were telling him to make her his. She’s not even a flower! Is what he wanted to scream at himself. It doesn’t even work that way, and besides, she’s your friend! 

During his internal debate with himself, she’d reached him, taking the opportunity to take advantage of his hesitation to run and reached up to touch his face once more. The flower flinched and froze, a tiny whimper escaping his throat as he stared down at her. The little blimp woman stared back up at him, her face showing considerably more confidence and control. “So did ya think I was cute before or is it just the spring sunshine making you think that?” She stroked her thumb over his cheek. He nearly let out another sound of pleasure but choked it down. Now he was sweating. He’d always thought she was cute but right now, the confidence, the tender touching to his face, spring hormones ramping up his sensitivity, frankly in his eyes she was going from cute to pretty damn hot. Not that he wanted to admit that. “You’re just…looking to stroke your ego…trying to get me to c-compliment you…” He managed to stammer out. She chuckled in response. She didn’t need to hear him say anything, the boy was already turning into a blushing mess. 

She brought up her free hand to caress at his other cheek. This brought out a louder sound of approval though he still tried to supress it. His own fingers had gripped the bark of the branch below him, tension building as he fought with himself over either letting her continue or swatting her away. “I don’t need ya’ to tell me directly Cags, I think I can take the hint.” She winked to him. She didn’t know what she was fully doing herself, was this just more of her teasing? Perhaps, it was certainly fun to have this kind of control over him, but she’d never tried anything so…intimate? She wasn’t sure if that was the right word, it did seem that whatever she was doing was having a very pleased reaction in the flower. And why did she find this way of playing with her friend so enticing? How far was she going to take this? She continued to stare up at him, Cagney had closed his eyes, his face a mixture of frustration and total enjoyment of the caresses she was giving him. Hilda had to admit, she really did like that look on him, it stirred a desire in her to see it more often. While a part of her was telling her that going forward might severely alter what their friendship meant to them, the rest of her wanted to do more. To see his face be a bigger flustered mess then it already was.

To heck with it she decided. She wanted more. With his head in her hands, she pulled him down for a gentle kiss to the cheek. His eyes snapped open again from the sensation, a sharp gasp escaping his throat. They simply stared at each other moment, Hilda waiting to see if he’d pull away. He stayed in her hands, anticipating her next move. She pulled him in again, another gentle kiss placed to his cheek, quickly followed by another gasp of delight from him. He let his eyes close once more, relaxing into her touch. If Hilda wanted to do this then he wasn’t going to stop her, it felt too nice. With no objections to her actions, she pressed her lips to his face again and again, peppering him with light tender kisses where ever she could place them. He released his grip on the bark, his long fingers snaking slowly forwards to wrap around her legs instead, needing to ground himself from the lovely stimulus she was giving. Hilda smiled into his skin, she could feel how tight his grip was wrapped around her calves. The flower was turning into a slave for her touch.

Her kisses were inching closer and closer to his own lips. By the time she’d reached the corner of his mouth his breath hitched in anticipation. She smirked in satisfaction, right before finally claiming his lips with her own. Immediately he let out a muffled moan, his pent up desire causing him to push into her a close as possible. The sudden movement caused her to fall backward slightly at an angle, but the hands that had taken to gripping her legs now grasped around her torso and supported her head. While she might have lost some of the control she had before, she couldn’t deny that this was all giving her an excited rush travelling though her whole body. She pushed her arms past his petals in order to wrap them around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

His kisses were hungry, bruising her lips with their rapid assault. She did her best to catch up and meet with them with her own, even her own pleasured squeak of delight escaped her mouth in between each moment of contact. They continued like this for a little while longer, Cagney even unconsciously started to wrap his long ropey stem around her slender body, coiling like a snake to get as much contact as possible. The pressure around her was tight, but not to an uncomfortable degree, it felt quite exhilarating actually, but it did mean she was losing more control. Not that she was complaining much, but she did think of one small thing to catch him off guard at least. As he came in contact for another kiss, her tongue peaked out and licked at his lips. What followed was a strangled desperate moan from the flower, before his own tongue shot out to slide over hers. Their mouths locked together tightly as his long flexible tongue explored all it could of her mouth. It was frantic, she could barely keep up with him. On top of that his body had coiled even tighter around hers as his moaning became more frequent. 

Hilda was thoroughly flushed and hot, the sensations making her head swoon in pleasure, but his assault on her mouth and how tightly he was holding her now, made it very difficult to breath. She pushed at his face, their lips separating in a satisfying pop. Cagney whined in protest, not wanting their fun little activity to stop for even a second. “Sorry Cags…I just…need a second to catch my breath…” Hilda lay back panting heavily in his hands, staring up at his equally flushed face. “Heh…didn’t think a little make out session would make ya’ so needy big boy. Then again that’s probably the spring season for ya’…can’t even imagine how much of a mess you’d be if we were actually doing it…” A look of concern and confusion spread across Cagney’s face. “But…we were doing it?...” 

Hilda let out a single loud laugh, “Ha! Have you not even had a make out session with someone before Cags? Didn’t think you were so new to the mating scene you couldn’t tell when you were actually having sex! What about all those other years and the flowers you flirted with during spring? I would have thought if spring made ya’ this lusty that you’d have at least reached some kind of 3rd base with em’!” Cagney’s face turned from confused to angry, his sharp teeth bared. “I’ve had plenty of sex! Satisfied plenty of flowers! I know what I’m doing, and what we were doing was definitely sex!” She was about to laugh again before a thought reached her mind. “Wait Cags, how does sex work for flowers?” The question seemed odd to him at first before it dawned on him why there was so much confusion between them. “Well…it’s what we were doing…with our mouths...”He stammered awkwardly. 

“Riiight…ok..um…” Hilda started to bubble with embarrassment. Of course mating would be different for flowers. Cagney could occasionally pull his stem out of the ground and reveal fairly humanoid legs that he could walk around on, but she saw no sign of any kind of genitals where his crotch was. Just more of the same smooth hard material that he called skin on his stem. She realised she didn’t know much about plant biology, and that it wasn’t the best timing to learn that. “Ok Cags, so um…you see, mating is a little different for people like me…”. He raised an eyebrow. “It is?...” He was also realising that this should have been obvious. “Y-yeah, so…while we do kiss and enjoy it very much, it…doesn’t count as actual sex. Just something nice we can do…” This was so embarrassing , she felt like mother trying to fumble over explaining sex ed to a kid. “Sooo…what do you do for sex?” Cagney asked. Hilda’s face flared red. “Well, I guess the best way to explain it is…but then again it can be different depending on the person, and sometimes you don’t even have to…we rub our crotches together all right!?” She blurted out. Cagney was taken aback with her outburst, and pulled his face away slightly. “O-OK….” He thought for a second, a horrifying realisation hitting him. He untangled his stem from around her, and nearly dropped her back onto the branch and pulled away, holding his hands to himself. 

“So does that mean I was!? I was..I was making you have sex with me without you knowing it?!” He quickly pulled his stem back down to the ground, leaving her alone on the branch as he pulled his petals over his face in shame. “I’m so sorry Hilda! I didn’t know what I was doing! You started touching me and kissing me so I thought it was all ok but now I know that...!” Hilda was momentarily stunned from being unwrapped so fast and nearly dropped. She took a moment to catch her bearings, and looked down at the flower now trying to make himself look as small as possible. “Cagney wait!” Hilda called out, gently floating down to him on the ground. “It’s alright I’m fine!” She placed her hands over his leafy ones to try to reassure him. “Yeah I didn’t know what that kind of thing meant to flowers, but it’s not like I wasn’t enjoying myself! Why do you think I was encouraging you the whole time!” 

He pulled his hands back a little, letting him peak though his petals at her. He’d changed to his more sweet and innocent face, but it looked like it was close to crying. “Im sorry…” he weakly whimpered. “Shush shush, no no no, it’s alright” she softly reassured. “I’m fine, I was enjoying it very much!” He lowered his leaves, letting his petals spring back open. “You’re sure? You really were having a good time?”. She answered his question with a quick kiss to the lips. “I was, absolutely. I was even thinking maybe we could…keep going? If you wanted to?”. She really did enjoy herself immensely, to the point where she was even getting hot and bothered herself. She was just going with the flow earlier, let things take them as they went, but now she noticed that a burning need was making itself known. Maybe all the talk of mating and spring hormones was getting to her. “You want to keep going?” Cagney asked with surprise. “Well, how do you want to…do this?” It was a good question. They could go back to just kissing and let him get off, but then she’d be left feeling unsatisfied. 

“Ok so, I have an idea. It’s probably going to sound really weird to you but it’s our best shot for us to both get something out of this.” Cagneys face changed back to his previous one, even though he’d momentarily regretted his actions, he was still very much aroused from before, and eager to get going again now that he had been reassured Hilda wanted this. “Alright, what do I do?” She looked down to her clothes. She’d have to show him she thought. Turning around, she presented her back to him. “Unzip me” she ordered. Cagney did as he was told, not fully understanding what it would have to do for their mutual enjoyment, but doing what she says none the less. She felt the zip on the back of her red dress be pulled down all the way to the bottom. She stayed facing away from him as she let the fabric fall from her shoulders, pushing it down past her hips to fall at her feet and leaving her in her underwear. 

Cagney watched curiously, having never seen someone disrobe their petals before. She was very slender, barely any width to her hips, but this gave her the appearance of having a dainty flower like stem. Maybe it wasn’t a comparison that many women would find flattering, but to a flower like Cagney it made her a very nice view indeed. Next she unclasped her brassier, letting it too fall to the ground. Cagney couldn’t see but she was blushing. Now that she was more conscious of the difference between their biology, she figured he wouldn’t have much interest in her breasts. What would a plant want with them anyway? Still, being naked in front of someone is going to make her feel a little shy regardless. Finally, she slipped out of her bloomers, leaving her fully bare to the warm rays of the sun.

She turned around, crossing her arms in front of her while she stared at the ground, just slightly embarrassed at the thought of being so exposed to her good friend. Cagney took her in, completely enraptured with this new look. “That’s different.” He finally said aloud. “Good different I hope. ”She says, finally looking back up to him. “Well I’m not fleeing in terror so it’s a good start!” She knew he was joking, but she still pouted at him. Stepping out of her shoes, she took the few steps on the soft grass towards him to close the distance between them. She brought her hands back to his face, caressing over his cheeks like she’d done before, earning a happy little sigh from the flower. “We’ll give this a try, see how we can make this work.” He nodded in agreement, already starting to feel hot again from her gentle touch. Since they’d already established that they both can get enjoyment out of it, she returned her lips to his. He eagerly returned the gesture, but took it slow. He wasn’t going to rush through it and risk doing something else wrong, he’d just wait and let her lead the way for now. 

He didn’t have to wait long for some instruction. She motioned to lay back down on the grass, not breaking their kiss as she pulled him down with her. He was now positioned hovering above her, not exactly a position he was used to for this, flowers usually just stood upright and wrapped themselves around each other, but this wasn’t a bad position either. They continued kissing like this for a while, no tongue just yet, just getting used to each other once more before Hilda pulled away. With his head in her hands, she directed him downwards to her chest, planting his face between her small breasts. “Can you give me some of that attention here too?” She asked sweetly. “More kissing and stuff?” he looked up at her, waiting for confirmation.” She nodded with a smile. He could do that, it was something flowers did too. Maybe not with these two odd flesh lumps in the middle, but close enough, and if it’s what she wanted then he’d make sure she enjoyed it. He pressed his lips to the center of her chest, leaving a trail over her skin. She sighed happily, but also had an occasional giggle. His lower petals where tickling over her skin as he moved. It was pretty cute he thought.

His lips roamed over one of her breasts, keeping note that these soft parts seemed to be where she gave the most reaction to him touching, letting out soft gasps of delight. As he worked to cover one of them in his tender kisses, he figured giving both attention at the same time will yield twice the results, bringing in his leafy hand to graze and touch over her other breast. He’ll have to ask what these things are for after they’re done. His assumption to give both breasts attention was rewarded with some more even louder gasps from Hilda, and even a few cute tiny moans. As much as he was enjoying being able to give her back some form of pleasure, his own need was building. He wanted to go back to kissing her directly on the mouth, before they stopped he’d been getting so close…maybe if he just…give something a try. His long slick tongue slipped from his mouth, and dragged over her small mound. Not only was he able to relieve some of his pressure building by being able to rub his tongue on something, but it seemed that Hilda quite liked it too. Her back arched slightly, accompanied by another delightful moan. 

Encouraged by her positive reaction, he dragged his tongue around her chest, from one breast to another, occasionally grazing over the pointed part at the top. Hilda started to squirm beneath him, one hand digging into the dirt below her, the other still holding his head. “C-…Cagney…” Her breathing was getting laboured, her words struggling to come out between pants. “Cagney I…I want you to do something else for me…”. He looked up at her but didn’t stop his tender ministrations to her chest, simply humming in response to show her was listening. “T-This…is going to be the strange one…I want you to…go between my legs…” She struggled to say between breathes. Right, she’d said something earlier about how her kind does it involving rubbing crotches. He lowered his head down her body, keeping his hands to her chest, to see what all the hubbub was about down there. He’d noticed it before when she was standing naked in front of him. It looked like some kind of…sideways mouth? That’s the best he could describe it, it was even drooling a little by the looks of it.

Hilda was pretty turned on at this point, definitely ready for him to help her finish the job, so to speak. Though she was acutely aware that what she was going to try to get him to do for her was something that even non-flower people had problems with. She could only hope that it wouldn’t end in an embarrassing unsatisfying end for the both of them. “Remember what you were doing with your tongue earlier? When we were on the tree?...Do it again, but…down there…”. She hoped that would be enough instruction, she was already getting a little dizzy with lust and couldn’t handle trying to properly explain how to eat someone out. He thought he got the picture though. Just treat it like a mouth he supposed. He dipped his head down, getting a comfortable position between her legs, before giving her lower lips a kiss, and sliding his wet tongue over the soft crease. 

This was apparently the right thing to do, as she let out the loudest gasp he’d her from her all day. So he did it again, sliding up and then down at her entrance. Now this position was a little weird for Cagney, he’d have no reason to be this far away from her head if she was a flower. Flowers wouldn’t even normally have legs to get between, let alone some kind of strange toothless mouth down there. Then again, he wasn’t really complaining. It wasn’t a mouth, there was no tongue to meet and dance with his until both he and his partner reached their climax, but it was close enough. As his tongue dug deeper into her, he found her to be warm and wet, with many different strange bumps and folds for him to glide across. The sensations sent a wonderful tingle all throughout him. Hilda herself was gasping and panting even harder, back arching higher again as he explored more of her. Yes, this could work! If his genitals where in his mouth, then surely he’d enjoy it if she put that mouth of his to good use. And it was working wonderfully. 

The angle he was at prevented him from wrapping his stem around her again, an action he was craving badly. But there was another way he could feel her body tight against him. Almost subconsciously, his vines grew out from the ground around Hilda, snaking towards her, and coiled around her limbs. She herself almost didn’t notice, too lost in what Cagney was doing between her legs to feel the sensation of her arms and legs being tied down. Upon noticing that she couldn’t trash her limbs anymore, she finally looked down at herself to see just how tangled up she was. Luckily these vines didn’t have any of his thorns, and the pressure of them tightening to her body was nice. One of these vines had coiled around her arm that she’d left raised close to her head. The pointed tip of the vine was close enough for her to give a little lick to. Cagney responded with a loud muffled moan into her sex. Good to know it wasn’t just his head that was sensitive.

The more he explored her precious area, the closer they were both reaching to a climax. Hilda would have been trashing in pleasure if the vines weren’t all holding her in place. As Cagney’s tongue reached deeper inside, Hilda begged for more. “Yes! Please! Just like that!” Her cries of pleasure where music to his non-existent ears. Having the woman who could tease him so viciously at times at his mercy was a treat like no other. He picked up his pace, licking faster and with more force. The knot in Hildas stomach growing tighter and tighter, until finally the knot snapped and a wave of ecstasy washed over her entire body. She saw stars brighter than the constellations she’d see every night. As she gave her final scream of delight, her inner walls closed down on Cagney. His own climax wasn’t far away, he could feel it. As much as he wanted to stay inside her and release himself, he knew she really wouldn’t appreciate what was coming in such a delicate area. Right on time, he pulled out of her, and hovered high above her, briefly wheezed for a second or two before finally coughing up an orange dust cloud all over her.

Luckily she’d already had her eyes closed while she was recovering from her post orgasmic spasm, didn’t mean her face didn’t scrunch up in surprise at the sensation of the dust cloud hitting her. Cagney fell beside her with a loud thud, shaking the ground beneath them. His vines retracted from around her and back into the earth while he lay panting heavily in his own afterglow, some kind of sticky drool oozing from his mouth. “Pollen?” Was Hilda’s first word after being able to catch her breath for a few moments, referring to the dust that had settled and stuck to her now sweaty body. “Y-Yeah…looks good on you.” Cagney replied weakly with a satisfied smile. She just chuckled and rolled over onto her side to look at him. “That was an interesting biology lesson.” She smiled. 

“Sure was” he answered back. 

“I don’t think I’d mind another one if you were up for it sometime.”

“Don’t think I’d mind either, we have the rest of spring to learn after all.”


End file.
